The term “chemotherapy” simply means the treatment of disease with chemical substances. The father of chemotherapy, Paul Ehrlich, imagined the perfect chemotherapeutic as a “magic bullet;” such a compound would kill invading organisms or cells without harming the host. While significant progress has been made in identifying compounds that kill or inhibit cancer cells and in identifying methods of directing such compounds to the intended target cells, the art remains in need of improved anti-cancer compounds.